1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiments relate to vehicle driving assistance technology.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a rear-end collision with a preceding vehicle frequently occurs because of a driver's negligence in looking ahead or a sudden stop of the preceding vehicle while driving a vehicle. In order to reduce such a car crash, a pre-crash system has been developed, which detects the distance and the relative speed with respect to a preceding vehicle by installing, for example, radars in the vehicle to then determine the risk of collision with the preceding vehicle and warns the driver of a risk of collision according to the determined risk of collision, or controls a braking device to be operated as necessary in order to thereby minimize the damage of the vehicle and driver before collision.
The pre-crash system makes a control to automatically operate the braking device before collision in order to reduce the damage of the vehicle, and adopts an additional function of, for example, tightening the seat belt in order to reduce the damage of the driver.
However, the pre-crash system controls the vehicle according to a risk of collision caused by a relationship with a preceding vehicle, and does not control the vehicle by reflecting a risk of collision caused by a relationship with a rear vehicle that follows the same.
Thus, the pre-crash system can reduce the damage caused by a collision with a preceding vehicle, whereas it cannot reduce the damage caused by the second collision with a rear vehicle.